Ramen Fix
by sailormako
Summary: Just a little story about what happens when Inuyasha's ramen is threatened.


Sitting at her desk, Kagome looked out the window at the Goshinboku (God Tree) and sighed.

"Inuyasha will be coming soon; I guess I should go ahead and pack my bag."

Kagome got up from her chair and proceeded to the end of the bed, where her trusty yellow book bag could be found. She began to pack the essentials; shampoo, conditioner, first aid kit, Shippo's candy, and ramen for Inuyasha, except…

"Oh no, I'm not only late heading back…I forgot to get Inuyasha his ramen. He's gonna have a cow."

Speaking of the devil, Inuyasha jumped from the Goshinboku into Kagome's room.

"Hey wench! Are you ready to go yet or not? We need to get back to shard hunting!"

"Umm, Inuyasha, I'm ready except for one thing…"

"What's the wench? Your books you carry around?"

"No, it's your ramen…I forgot to pick some more up at the store while I was out."

"YOU WHAT! Well, let's go get some, and then we'll head back through the well."

In saying so, Inuyasha grabbed his hat that he wore in public off of Kagome's desk and practically dragged Kagome out of the room and down the stairs.

"Inuyasha, slow down!"

As Inuyasha was rushing through the house, Kagome's mother came out of the kitchen and stood in front of them causing Inuyasha to come to a sudden stop, which caused Kagome to slam into him.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're here, and with those cute ears of yours!"

In saying so, she pulled the cap off Inuyasha's head and started rubbing his ears. Inuyasha responded by growling lightly, almost sounding like a purr. After a few moments and Kagome clearing her throat, Inuyasha composed himself and reclaimed his hat and some of his dignity.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi, we're heading out because Kagome was a baka and forgot my ramen."

She replied, "Well, have fun and be careful, there have been a lot of robberies lately."

After this was said, Inuyasha proceeded to drag Kagome out the door and down the shrine stairs, until Kagome was able to finally relinquish her hand and said,

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

This caused Inuyasha to slam into the concrete of the sidewalk and form a slightly Inuyasha-shaped crater.

"Wench, why'd you go and do that for?"

"Why do you think, Inuyasha? You were dragging me behind you so hard I could barely keep up, and you expect me not to get mad?" Kagome then sighed at him exasperated. "Come on, we'll go get your ramen…the store is just down the street from here."

Kagome and Inuyasha continued down the street until they came to the local grocery store. They entered the store and headed to the isle that contained ramen. When they reached the ramen isle, Inuyasha's eyes almost fell out of his head due to the site. In front of him was a display of every type of ramen imaginable; beef, chicken, pork, and many others.

"Inuyasha, stop drooling. It's just ramen." Kagome said, as she just shook her head at his reaction and started to grab several boxes of ramen to put into her shopping basket.

"You never told me this much ramen and this many types existed in your time."

"Inuyasha, this is not all the ramen in the world, just what's in this store. There is more ramen other places."

Inuyasha proceeded to pick up about 3 cases of ramen (72 ramen cups) and headed to where Kagome had told him to pay for the food.

"Inuyasha, why must you get so much ramen? We only need a few for the next week or so."

"Wench, this is so when you decide to come back to your time to do your "studying" or whatever it is you do, then I'll have plenty of ramen."

"Inuyasha, watch it or I'll S-I-T you so hard that you won't be able to get up. Now, behave and we'll wait in line to pay."

Even though you couldn't see them due to his hat, as she said this, Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull. As they waited, unbeknownst to them, a couple of guys came in with the intent to rob the store and its customers of money and valuables. One guy was short and skinny with dark hair and a sour disposition and the other was a big guy with blond hair and a clueless expression on his face.

The short guy pulled two toboggans with holes for eyes out of his jacket and proceeded to hand one to his partner. "Put this over your head and then follow my lead."

They put the toboggans over their heads, rushed up to the front of the store and pulled out machine guns, with the short guy grabbing the store intercom system saying, "This is a stick-up. We're taking all the cash in the register and from all of you customers."

Waving his gun around in the air, he continued, "Lay face down on the floor, and put all your money and valuables in front of you. Do this and you will live, don't and we won't hesitate to kill you."

Kagome lay quickly on the floor, pulling Inuyasha with her. "Inuyasha, get down! These guys want to hurt us! Just stay down here and be quiet and we'll get ramen later, ok?"

"Why should I be scared of these humans? They are weak. I'll take them out with my claws and we can get the ramen and get back to our shard hunt."

While Kagome and Inuyasha were talking, the big robber came by each customer and collected their valuables. When he got to Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed the guy by the collar, causing the robber to drop his gun to the floor.

Inuyasha flexed his claws at the guy, and said, "Pitiful human, you dare to try and stop me from getting my ramen! You shall suffer!" The robber's eyes grew larger as he started to turn blue from lack of air.

"Inuyasha, stop it! You're hurting him! Drop him!" Kagome exclaimed at Inuyasha.

"Feh," said Inuyasha, as he dropped the guy to the ground that suddenly started gasping for air.

The robber's partner, the short guy saw this entire event take place. His eyes grew larger at his partner's callous treatment. His response was to scream, "Now you've done it!" and he proceeded to start shooting at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the guy shooting things at him and ran up to him yelling, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The robber watched as his gun fell apart into many pieces, and then fell down on the ground begging for mercy, "Please don't hurt me!" Inuyasha scoffed at him, and then tied him and his partner up as they continued to beg for mercy.

The manager and owner of the store ran up to Inuyasha as he picked Kagome and his ramen up, and said, "Thank you so much for your help! I can never repay you enough! Is there anything I can do for you?"

Inuyasha looked at the manager, "I just want to get my ramen and leave."

The manager gushed and exclaimed, "You and your girlfriend there have earned yourself free ramen for life in my store for your heroics."

Inuyasha scoffed at the manager, "What heroics? Those two were weaklings and idiots."

"SIT!" Inuyasha plummeted to the floor causing many customers and manager to look at the fuming girl beside the now flattened hanyou.

"Inuyasha, remember your manners and say thank you. Thank you so much sir for your generosity." Upon saying this, Kagome picked up the ramen and grabbed onto Inuyasha's haori and proceeded out the door, in order to escape any publicity.

As they headed back to the shrine and then back to the past, they walked slowly beside each other, with Inuyasha carrying the humongous amount of ramen.

"Inuyasha, you need to watch how you act in public. We don't need people getting suspicious of you. So, next time behave yourself, ok?"

"Whatever, wench. Let's get back feudal time and continue our shard hunt. We've wasted too much time! Next time, you better be ready on time."


End file.
